As the world falls Down
by l3lack Widow
Summary: V/B A/U Vegeta's a sayin, but bulma isn't even human, or sayin for that matter.Vegeta-sei has fallen into ruins because demons. Vegeta will stop at nothing to save it! But who..or WHAT is going to help him?


bThe first Meeting/b  
  
'Its been two days already and yet, nothing.' They had been traveling the harsh desert road for what seemed like an endless period of time. And they had nothing for it. They were under prepared for the trip. their food rations had run out at their last meal and the water supply was rapidly decreasing,. And to top it all off they still had to have something to live on the way back. But that wasn't his biggest concern right now, he had to find...well, whatever it is he was looking for.  
  
"Men, keep a sharp lookout. We have to find this damned thing, for all I know whatever it is may be as small as a needle."With that said he kicked his horse and sped up ahead of the group. With a smirk he thought about how easily it had been to acquire the equine animals from the old fool of a king. All it took was a little 'chat'. Which mainly consisted of Vegeta throwing threats at the king, who broke easily.  
  
Staring at the ground lost in his thoughts, Vegeta hadn't even realized when one of his men had shouted out. It wasn't until another solider shouted alarm that he was snapped out of his trance-like state. He looked frantically from left to right but could see nothing. Just the vast space of the desert, and high canyon wall that had risen up within the last, 'Wait. since when have we been surrounded by canyon walls?' It was all very unnerving. They were trapped and he couldn't even see what has happening!  
  
"Radditz! what the hell are these stupid bakas screaming about?"Radditz just stared at Vegeta blankly before pointing a finger towards the sky. He tentatively lifted his head towards the sky...some part of him feared that it would be an army of demons. they plagued him, the demons. Every waking moment, but more than ever in his dreams...ravaging his country killing off their race. but as he looked into the sky he was glad to see that it was nothing of the sort. In all actuality it seem to be some huge feathered beast. He furrowed his eyebrows ashamed at the behavior of his men. "Snap out of it men! It isn't a demon you fools! Be strong, I didn't train you to behave like pathetic weaklings!" but all he said was to no avail. his men paid him no heed, the fear of demons was infused into their very blood.  
  
While all the confusion and madness had controlled the army, the creature on the other hand, ad flown in front of the group. Vegeta turned around to see it flying down unto a small uplifted plateau of sorts. He studied the creature as it was landing. It was beautiful to say the least, the very least at that. It had the huge body of a female lion, her fur, for it was definitely a she, was golden as the sun and sparkled magnificently as if the very rays of that light itself. Then he caught sight of its face...it...she was breathtaking. She stared down at him with cerulean eyes that were deep and warm, so full of knowledge.  
  
She gently laid herself down upon the plateau 'I'm so tired of him sending me these men...I'm so sick of killing. I know theres more the things than this' As she gently touched down her paws curled up beneath her and her wings went straight up in the air before touching into her sides, almost touching tips, so that the light would reflect off of her silvery blue feathers. For a couple of minutes she just sat there swinging her tail back and forth in a true spinxian style.  
  
Slowly she became bored of her studies and asked one of the question that she had been trained to quote so often. "Why has thou seeked me out?"  
  
Vegeta stared dumbly at the creature. Its voice complemented its beauty..soft and deep. but ah! that's not what he was there for. "I need to find the Valley of Dreams. I was told to come here."  
  
"Well then, you have come to the right place, that is if you are willing to take a risk."  
  
"And what risk would that be?"  
  
"You must answer one of my riddles."  
  
"Riddle? hah, and here I thought this might be a challenge."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. There has yet to be a person to answer correctly."  
  
"Well, have out with it already."Vegeta was starting to get impatient. the creature may be beautiful but he didn't have time to waste.  
  
"First you must agree to my conditions. First: If you do not answer correctly then you life is mine. Second: If you do answer correctly, then I will be your slave forever."  
  
"hmm...easy enough done. I have no need for more slaves, but I suppose you might be tolerable."  
  
"I would hold your tongue if I were you or I might not even give you the chance!"  
  
"Fine, what is the riddle already?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-------------------------------------------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bulma is a sphinx!!!  
  
~~~~~~anyone out there want to be an editor? I can't stand reading over my stories more than once...anyone? you'll get to read new chapters first!!!  
  
NOTE:omg! its been so long since I have written anything on this! 9 months the be exact. I've been meaning to work on it but I lost interest I guess. It just kinda popped back up in my head. I was reading over my other two chapters, and I can't even remember writing them. I was all "wtf?'' But oh well. I think that part of the reason I stoped last time was cuz my chappies kept getting deleted. but hopefuly this time things will work out better.   
  
  
bPLEASE REVIEW!!!/b If you don't then I might as well keep this story to myself! If no one cares about it then oh whats the point? please =( 


End file.
